


Release The Doves

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Maybe We Could Fall In Love verse [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bucky has short hair, Car Accident, Christmas Time, Fluff, Hospitals, In laws is bossy, Lot of angst in chapter two, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, read the rest of the series first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: Baby's first christmas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, been awhile on this one so I thought I'd post.
> 
> I wanted to write a Halloween fic for this series, but now that it's past and the spooky vibes are gone I figured I'd go with Christmas! Even though Christmas is over a month away...
> 
> This will be a two chapter fic, and then who knows where this series will go!
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**Bucky**

  
Bucky was fucking freezing.

It was December thirteenth, and it was fucking freezing.

Bucky's day had already been pretty lousy to say the least, first his 'boss' Damian told him he needed to clock out early for a 'date'. And by date Bucky was sure he meant appointment, and by appointment he meant spray tanning session.

Like come on, dude wasn't fooling anyone with his mid December orange as the fruit tan.

That wasn't the only downfall the day had brought, earlier this morning (five am) Bucky was awoken by Steve saying Idalia wouldn't go back to sleep or stop crying and he needed help, even though it was his fucking turn to get up with her.

But no, the big oaf couldn't handle it, so of course Bucky got up when he'd planned on sleeping in until at least nine. Seriously, his sleep schedule was fucked.

Coming back to work hadn't helped either, but he couldn't not work, they needed the money.

And besides, him leaving Steve alone with the baby all day gave the Alpha some quality father daughter time, and believe him, Steve needed it.

It's not that Steve and Idalia didn't get along, and of course Steve loved his daughter and would go to the ends of the earth for her and anything she needed, it's just that the two had a hard time sharing Bucky.

Idalia was a very clingy child when it came to her mommy. And Steve was a very clingy boyfriend when it came to, well, anything.

Bucky had been back at work for a little over a month now, and even though trying to figure out their schedules was a pain, he was a little relieved to get out of the apartment and not have to deal with mommy duties.

Even before Idalia was born and he was taking care of his siblings, he enjoyed the escapes work provided, if he couldn't have a little time away from his hectic family he'd for sure losing his fucking marbles.

Speaking of his family, they'd been doing great without him. And as depressing as that sounds, he couldn't be happier.

Ever since he moved out he worried how his siblings would be, now that he had his own baby to take care of he couldn't donate all of his time to them. At first he felt selfish, thought that he was abandoning them to the wicked witch of the west (aka his mother).

Winifred had been growing as a person, and his father played a big part in that. She was currently holding down a job waitressing at Paddy's diner, and was making sure to schedule time for her children. She even brought his siblings over once a week to visit Bucky and the baby, it was extremely helpful for him, seeing as journeying out into the world with a six month old was harder than you'd think.

He would never fully forgive his mother for her behavior in the past, part of him would always feel bitter and hold a grudge over the childhood she'd stolen from him. But he knew it was best for everyone to at least play nice, she was trying now and he wanted to be a good person and not make things even more complicated between them.

He was happy to find out that Luke not only didn't hate Idalia for taking up most of Bucky's time (and cuddles), but was excited to see his niece whenever they visited.

Bucky was shocked at Luke's love for the baby, considering how clingy he's been towards the Omega all of his life, and especially during the pregnancy.

His other siblings loved Idalia too, Rebecca especially. She was always the most gentle (probably because she was older) and kind towards the baby.

Jack would smile at Idalia and hold her hand, but he was always scared of hurting her so he kept his distance most the time.

Julia just thought the baby was cute, but when they said she couldn't play rough with her yet, she would just play with Steve instead.

And Steve, well, he was happy to play with the kids. Especially with Julia, who was the wildest of them all.

As for his baby doll, well she was absolutely everything to Bucky.

She was well behaved, as far as babies go. Slept most the night, only cried when she needed something (or when she really, _really_ wanted Bucky... which was often). And she was beyond beautiful.

Now that her eyes have fully turned color, they took hold of Steve's baby blues, with a few flakes of green in them. And her cheeks, Bucky just wanted to squeeze them they were so cute. It was hard to tell who's nose she would have, if she got one of theirs at all. For now it remained a cute little button nose, in the way that babies' do.

Her mouth though, was almost identical to Bucky's own, and he couldn't get enough of seeing a tiny pout on such a small face.

Her hair had darkened a little since she was born, but blonde was highlighted through the small curls.

She was absolutely perfect, and now that she could hold her head up and smile Bucky just never wanted her to grow again. If she could remain this size for ever he'd be quite pleased.

Honestly all he wanted right now was some snuggles from his two favorite people, but sadly he was stuck outside walking home.

And he was fucking freezing, and because of course, the universe understood that his life was going too well it decided to fuck over his day, and for the cherry on top it decided freezing his ass off in fucking December with snow falling everywhere was just fine and dandy.

He'd be home soon at least, although he still wouldn't get the cuddles he wanted from his big strong Alpha.

Why did he agree to having Sam, Tony and Bruce over for dinner again?

He knew he needed to pay more attention when Steve asked him questions, but the Alpha's more clever then he looks and took the opportunity when they were in the shower and he was distracted by sweet Steve neck kisses.

Steve's such an asshole sometimes, and the punk just knew how to get what he wanted.

Honestly, if Steve didn't look like sex on legs it would make Bucky's life _so_ much easier.

But then again, who would want to give up that hot beefcake for anything.

God, Bucky's life was so confusing.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve was bustling about the kitchen in his prep for dinner, making sure Idalia was okay in her high chair next to the fridge.

Luckily she was so mesmerized by Steve frantically flocking around the kitchen that she didn't fuss about not being held (or the fact that Bucky wasn't home to be the one to hold her. God, the fit she threw this morning after the Omega left for work had truly exhausted him).

And now he was rushing to get dinner ready for when Bucky got home and the guys arrived for dinner.

Why on earth did he invite them over again?

Not that he wasn't happy to see his friends, but he kind of regrets asking them over, wishing he could just have a make out session with Buck and then pass the fuck out.

But it was too late now, and damnit, Bucky was gonna want to go straight to bed after they leave and he wasn't gonna get to smooch that hot bod.

He slipped on a hand towel that must have fallen off the counter, landing on his ass in a blurry confusion.

From her high chair he heard Idalia giggle, her toothless grin taking over her cute chubby cheeked face. And oh boy, did his girl know how to melt his heart.

That smile made him forget about the dull pain in his rear from his little slip and fall, and that giggle made the stress of prep just fizzle out.

He chuckled back at her, making her laugh even harder, so hard that she coughed and then sneezed, catching herself off guard and staring at him in shock over the sound that just left her.

Steve stood, walking over to her, rubbing his fingers up and down her little arms.

He smiled when he said, "Hey, baby doll. Did ya scare yourself?"

She just reached up and grabbed his mouth, he pretended to bite a small finger and she squealed in delight.

God, she was just too precious for this world.

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and he picked Idalia up to go with him and get the door.

He smiled when he saw Tony on the other side, a grin on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Where'd you get wine?" Steve asked, because they were only eighteen and he was curious.

"Rogers, please. I'm Tony Stark, I can get whatever I want." And with that, the Omega sauntered his way in, tickling Idalia as he passed.

Tony made himself comfortable on the kitchen counter (even though Steve told him not to sit there and grab a chair from the dining room instead) while Steve continued preparing dinner, only having to stop twice more to answer the door for Sam and Bruce.

They all decided to hang out in the kitchen while Steve cooked (Sam and Bruce at least grabbing chairs while Tony continued to sit on the counter, the ass), Idalia happily being distracted by Sam in her high chair.

Once everything was done and ready Steve set the table, making sure everything was perfect before calling his friends over.

Not two seconds after they'd sat down had the door opened and Bucky entered.

Steve stood, a smile on his face as he greeted the Omega.

Bucky smiled tiredly at him, excepting his kiss happily.

"Buck, you're freezing." Steve said, feeling the cold on the Omega's lips and grabbing his soft hands only to discover the same icee chill on them.

He walked to the couch and grabbed a throw blanket, bringing it over to Bucky and replacing his wet jacket with the soft fabric. He escorted his boy over to the table, bringing him to the chair right in between his and Idalia's high chair.

She let out a small squeal when she caught sight of the Omega, her arms already reaching towards him.

He just leaned down to nuzzle her cheek instead, hoping scenting her would suffice until he'd warmed up a bit.

It did not, however, because as soon as he leaned away she just reached for him more insistently.

He sighed, taking the blanket off his back and wrapping it around her before picking her up and cradling her to his chest.

She sighed contentedly, already starting to nuzzle his chest in search of a nipple.

Steve smiled as he watched the exchange, happy that Bucky made sure to use the blanket to cover himself as he lifted his shirt so their daughter could feed.

It's not that he didn't think people shouldn't be able to breast feed in public, he was completing for letting people feed their children in public. It's just, he knew Tony and Sam would be ogling Bucky the whole time and he just didn't need to deal with that jealousy tonight.

Once Bucky and Idalia were situated, the Omega looked up at the table, smiling kindly to their friends.

"Hey, guys."

They all replied their niceties, smiling at the Omega adoringly.

Every time Bucky interacted with his friends (well, their friends now) it made Steve want to roll his eyes, and maybe puff out his chest in pride, but no one needed to know that last part.

His friends always found Bucky attractive, ever since they started sitting together at lunch. But sometimes Steve would catch them staring at him a little too long, and with a dopey face that indicated something going through their head that Steve knew was nothing but dirty.

It used to make him angry, how his friends so obviously fantasized about his boyfriend, and it still does to a certain extent, but now it mostly makes him feel powerful.

To know that the person they choose to day dream about is so willing with him, that Steve is the person Bucky chose.

Even throughout the pregnancy Steve would get these feelings, that overwhelming sense of pride and smugness over the fact that Bucky was caring _his_ child, that such a beautiful and smart individual would choose him for life. Choose him and no one else.

And, yes, of course Steve knew this was his Alpha brain speaking, because Steve would never objectify Bucky in such a way. He would never think of Bucky as a prize he'd won, or a trophy he could flaunt around.

But he couldn't help but feel above people sometimes when he walked down the street with Bucky on his arm, their baby strapped to the little carrier against the Omega's chest.

It just made him feel powerful, but he knew if he shared this information with Buck the Omega would be sure to slap some sense into him.

He felt a nudge on his arm, looking over to see his boy leaning against him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey there, did ya zone out for a sec?" Bucky asked, a small smile on his face as he stared into Steve's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How was your day?"

Bucky just let out a huff, "I'll tell you later, let's just enjoy dinner right now."

Steve nodded, zoning back into the mindless chatter of their friends.

For the next two hours Bucky and Bruce talked about baby related things and which horror movie they needed to go see next.

That had become their thing, once a month Bruce and Bucky would go see a horror movie, they'd seen _It_ twice already because the two were so fascinated by the movie. Steve decided to go with them the second time (getting his parents to babysit, not like they had to be asked twice), and he basically cringed the whole time clutching Bucky's hand. Horror just wasn't his thing, and he resigned himself to sitting their horror movie nights out, deciding to stay home with his sweet daughter instead of scaring the living shit out of himself.

Steve spent the rest of the night talking with Sam and Bruce, discussing their future plans.

Tony was taking a year off to travel, even though he's been everywhere already.

Sam was attending the local community college, his father had gotten sick in the recent months and the Beta decided he'd rather be close to family.

They talked about Steve's future options, seeing as he had a boyfriend and a kid but no job. Steve told them about how he was to begin training to become an EMT in two weeks, and then he wanted to look into his options on becoming a fire fighter.

Bucky and his parents both had concerns about him being a fire fighter, but he assured them that he was still a ways from that and he might change his mind before then.

He was excited about becoming an EMT, he'd always admired that job and couldn't help but feel happy and useful at the thought of helping others.

Steve knew he could never be a person that worked in an office all day, but he knew he needed a job that would help support his family. It wasn't fair that Bucky had to take the hard workload all the time, the Omega deserved a break, or at least some help.

Bucky had already quit his job at the book store, at the moment they didn't need the extra cash and it was just to much for the Omega to take on with the new baby.

Once Steve would start working their schedule was going to get more complicated and hectic, so figuring out who would have Idalia was going to be challenging.

His parents agreed to watching her a few times a week if need be, and Steve was seriously considering taking them up on that offer.

  
After plates had become clear and glasses empty (minus Bucky's because he was breastfeeding and couldn't drink alcohol), they decided to call it a night.

Steve walked their friends to the door, hugging each of them before shutting the door.

He turned to see Bucky already heading through the kitchen and down the hall.

He followed, finding him in Idalia's room, gently setting the sleeping baby in her crib.

She shuffled a bit, but calmed down when he ran a finger over her cheek.

Steve smiled, he would never get enough of seeing those two together.

He decided to go run a bath while the Omega watched the baby, Bucky looked like he'd had an exhausting day and deserved a bath.

By the time the Omega came into the bathroom (baby monitor in hand) the tub was practically full.

"Please tell me that's not just for you?" Bucky asked, hope in his voice.

Steve smiled from his spot against the counter, bringing the Omega close so he could wrap his arms around the others waist.

"It's for both of us, unless you'd rather me leave you alone?"

Bucky shook his head from where it leaned against Steve's neck.

"No, want you."

And with that they stripped, Steve getting in first, Bucky following and sitting in between the Alpha's legs, his head resting on the others shoulder.

Steve brought his arms around the Omega's waist again, marveling at the fact that somehow Bucky was almost as thin as he was before the pregnancy.

He still had a few stretch marks, but his waist was already tiny and tight again.

Steve wasn't sure how that was possible, considering Bucky didn't workout, but the Omega must have great genes or something.

Though his hips were wider then before, something that would never change, and Steve was very happy about that.

He couldn't get enough of the Omega's curves, or his fuller chest.

Though Bucky wouldn't let him play with his nipples, he always said they were too sensitive and it just made Steve want them more.

Even now he slowly brought a hand up to cup the puffier chest, it wasn't like he had boobs or anything but there was definitely enough for Steve to grab onto.

As soon as his fingers started rubbing against the dark nipple Bucky smacked his hand away.

Steve just huffed, instead moving his hands to Bucky lower back to rub out the knots in the hot water.

Bucky moaned slightly, tensing momentarily before going slack in Steve's lap.

"You have magical hands..." the Omega mumbled, making Steve chuckle at his dazed voice.

"Hmm." Steve just hummed, continuing his massage.

After a few minutes he nuzzled into Bucky's neck, peppering kisses on the smooth skin.

Bucky's back arched in his hold, his head pressing into Steve's shoulder more as he let out a puff of breathe, mouth open and toes curled.

"Stevie... we should... should go to the bedroom..." the Omega panted out.

Steve nodded, helping Bucky stand before hastily toweling them off.

He pressed Bucky up against the closed door, kissing him heatedly.

Bucky's hands came to circle Steve's neck.

As soon as Steve's palms slid under Bucky's legs he immediately lifted, the Omega wrapping his long, _long_ legs around his waist.

Bucky was pulling on Steve's hair, leaning over to nibble on his ear.

Steve was careful to not bump Bucky into anything on their way to the bedroom, that was luckily right next to the bathroom.

When he got to the bed, still messy from this morning, he laid Bucky on top of the scrunched up blankets and sheets.

Bucky stayed on his back, spreading his legs apart, inviting Steve in.

The Alpha crawled over him, hands resting on either side of Bucky's head as he leaned down to kiss the Omega, slowly trailing his mouth from his lips to his neck, towards his chest and landing on a particular stretch mark.

He made sure to look Bucky in the eye when he kissed the scared skin, but the Omega wasn't looking for slow and meaningful at the moment, whining and shaking Steve slightly in hopes of speeding up the process.

Steve grinned, getting to work.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Bucky panted as Steve hovered over him, never putting his full weight down on the Omega.

They were knotted, Steve wearing a (specifically for knotting) condom of course, and besides, Bucky's on birth control.

They can't afford another 'surprise' right now.

Steve was resting his forehead on Bucky's chest, taking in gulping breathes.

"I love you." The Alpha whispered, as he always did during and after sex.

"I love you too." Bucky panted his reply.

They just laid there, breathing in each others scents.

Bucky always enjoyed Steve's scent right after sex, the usual pine smell shifted into something resembling freshly fallen rain. It was refreshing, and filled with love.

Steve would always tell Bucky that he smelt like vanilla, and when he was angry like cinnamon, which Bucky thought was a load of crap because who smells like such things.

Omega's usually took on the scent of flowers, but to Steve Bucky smelled like a fucking bakery apparently.

Bucky could feel Steve start to drift as his body weight landed upon him, but it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

Soon, Bucky fell into sleep with his guy, dreaming happily about Steve baking cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the Christmas they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I haven’t been updating any of my fics recently.
> 
> Warning for this chapter
> 
> ANGST ANGST ANGST

**Bucky**   
Christmas Eve, 2017.

"So we're going to your parents house at five?" Bucky asked, going about making breakfast in their small kitchen.

"No, we're meeting them at six, and mom changed her mind, decided she wanted to go to the little diner down the block from their house, you know the 50s retro one?" Steve asked from where he was entertaining Idalia, never taking his eyes off his baby doll as he spoke.

Bucky turned around to look at Steve, hoping he didn't sound to annoyed when he said, "Again?"

Steve looked up, a confused look covering his face.

"What? It hasn't been that many times."

"She's literally changed our Christmas Eve plans _seven_  times, Steve. In the last three days." Bucky said, feeling his eye start to twitch, goddamnit why did in-laws have this affect on people?!

"I know Buck, but she's my mom, what am I supposed to do?" The Alpha asked, sounding completely helpless.

Bucky sighed, because yeah, it was Steve's mom and he would respect whatever the fuck she decided upon.

"You suck it up and listen to what she says," as Bucky turned back to the stove to finish cooking he couldn’t help but mutter under his breathe "no matter how fucking annoying it is."

Steve's head peeked up, "What was that?"

"Nothing Babe, just talking to myself." Bucky tried to play it off cool, smiling over to his baby daddy with fake glee.

Steve just smiled back, happy that his boy was happy.

Thank god Steve was clueless sometimes, if the Alpha payed more attention to the things Bucky chose to speak aloud, they'd be fighting constantly.

It was only Christmas Eve and Bucky couldn't wait to get the holiday over with already.

The plan was to have dinner with the Rogers and his family tonight, that way Steve, Bucky and Idalia could have a nice relaxing first Christmas together.

Bucky was adamant about spending Christmas Day with his new family, he didn't need the drama of his parents or Steve's parents and all of his siblings, he just wanted something small for Idalia's first Christmas.

And god, had everyone complained about that. Sarah was upset because she believed it was her right to spend Christmas with her granddaughter, and yeah, Bucky understood that, but he also wanted to spend the holiday with _his_ daughter.

Bucky loved Steve's parents, but honestly his mom could be a bit overwhelming. Maybe it was because Bucky's own parental influence was lacking in his childhood, but to him it was almost annoying how involved Sarah Rogers could be.

At first it was sweet and new. But now? It made Bucky want to claw his ears out when she talked, and talked, and talked about the gossip that happened at her country club with ladies he didn't even know.

Sometimes he wanted to cover his eyes from her over the top holiday decorations.

Never had he ever seen someone go all out for Thanks-fucking-giving in his life.

Who the hell decorates their _entire_   house for Thanksgiving?! Let's elaborate, because I feel like you're not _picturing_ it.

Who. The. Fuck. _Coats_ their house, walls ceiling, roof, yard and fucking car with Thanksgiving decorations?

And god, don't even mention _Halloween_   (especially the fact that she decided to make Idalia a lady bug costume without asking Bucky! Because he had a costume picked out and ready and was fucking pissed when his little princess didn't get to wear it!).

And now, because it was Christmas! Her house is coated in tacky, over the top, _sparkly_  decorations from floor, to fucking ceiling, and if Bucky didn't get his way he was going to lose. His. Shit.

And it's not like Steve was getting out of this unscathed (mr. I'll just let you two work it out my ass!), the Alpha was forced to side with Bucky or his mother on this one, and seeing as he chose his mom for Halloween and Thanksgiving you bet your sweet behind he chose Bucky for Christmas.

Most likely because Bucky has threatened him almost every day for the entire month of December.

But still, Bucky won and that's what matters.

He hasn't seen Sarah in person since before Steve talked to her and told her about their Christmas plans, and had he not been so fired up about all of this he'd probably be scared, but at this point he's really just ready to defend his territory.

Luckily his own parents had been easier to persuade, Winifred was automatically okay with it because she stills feels guilty and will go along with anything Bucky says.

His father however, put up somewhat of a fight, but in the end gave up because Bucky can honestly guilt his father into anything.

His siblings actually understood quite well, at least Rebecca and Jack did, Julia didn't quite understand why he wouldn't be with them on Christmas, but with the promise of his presents on Christmas Eve she forgot all about it. Luke still doesn't know what Christmas is, so the toddler put up no fight thankfully.

  
But here it was already, Christmas Eve, and Bucky was just psyching himself up for the inevitable confrontation between him and mrs Rogers.

  
Fucking in-laws.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

The Alpha focused on his driving, wanting to make sure they arrived safe on this snowy day.

Idalia sat comfortably in her car seat, dozing.

He could tell Bucky was frustrated from where he sat in the passenger seat, a spicy scent coming off of him to indicate his annoyance.

Steve wasn’t sure if he should ask the Omega if he was okay or not, because obviously he wasn’t.

The Alpha knew Bucky was starting to grow exhausted over his mother’s arrangements, and every change she chose to make.

But what was he supposed to do? Surely he couldn’t complain to his mom, the women had put in so much effort over today, wanting to make her granddaughters first Christmas as special as could be, even though she was only six months old.

And it’s not like he could tell Bucky to suck it up (only if he wanted to get slapped), seeing as that’s what the Omega’s been doing this whole time. God, Bucky’s been great. Every time his mother complains about not seeing her grand baby more (said grandbaby who she saw twice a week, if not more), or more recently that they wouldn’t be seeing her on Christmas.

No matter what his mom complained about, Bucky took it like a champ, never once disrespecting Sarah Rogers.

Because that what you’re supposed to do with in-laws, suck it up.

But as they approached the diner, Steve’s worry grew stronger. He could tell Bucky was close to his tipping point and could blow any moment, hopefully his mom didn’t provoke the Omega tonight. Here’s to wishin’.

What brought him comfort however, was that throughout the Omega’s clouding scent, was the hand holding his over the center console. It was soft, as cold as an ice cube like always, and small enough to fit delicately in his grip.

While they were stopped at a red light he took the opportunity to glance at his love, admiring his silhouette as the Omega glanced out the icy window, gazing across the dirty piles of snow mushed up against the sidewalks and the multitude of cars trafficking the holidays dusky evening.

For some reason Bucky looked absolutely stunning bathed in the dull grey lighting, his cheeks slightly pink from the cold walk to the car earlier, and his lips bitten to a sinful red. Even the dorky knitted purple and green scarf (happily given to him by Bruce) he wore around his neck looked adorable.

He shifted his gaze away, a smile on his face, and proceeded to drive from the green signal of the light.

  
_-_-_-_

  
They were the seconds to arrive, Bucky’s family being first.

He was a little surprised that his own parents hadn’t already shown up, his mom was always early.

He set Idalia’s car seat down on the table, carefully picking her up. She was still tired, opting to just rest against his shoulder.

He smiled when he saw Bucky holding Luke, the toddler happily cuddling his brother.

Julia, Jack and Rebecca each colored a piece of paper with crayons, and Winifred and George sat watching.

He decided to take a seat next to Becca, who smiled at him, leaning over to kiss Idalia’s forehead before returning to (attempting) to stay in the lines of a basic tiger drawing.

  
“Steve!” Julia cheered from across the table, waving an orange crayon at him. Using his free hand, he waved back.

“Hey Julesy, whatcha drawin’?” He asked.

“An elfant!” She squealed.

He assumed she meant ‘elephant’.

“That’s really cool! Is he an orange elephant?”

“No, it’s a _she_ , an she’s arnge wif purple spots!” Julia said, excited that someone was interested in her art.

“Very cool.” Steve said, smiling at the beaming face she shot his way. “What about you J man?” Steve asked, directing his attention to the quietest of the siblings.

Jack didn’t look up, simply saying, “A pterodactyl.” Before continuing to his work.

The Alpha couldn’t help but smile, Jack was so mature for his age, he couldn’t wait to see how that kid turned out.

He looked to his right, impressed with Rebecca’s color coating.

“I like your tiger Becks.”

She looked at him, smiling a gap toothed smile, having recently lost a top front baby tooth.

“Thankth ‘Theve!” God, the lisp was adorable.

  
He looked down when the little body against his chest started to stir, stretching into a yawn.

As soon as Bucky sat down next to him, on his left, Idalia made a little peep.

Obviously she wanted her mommy.

Steve handed her over, watching as Bucky had Luke sit against his left side as he positioned Idalia to nurse from his right nipple.

Luke was happy that he didn’t have to leave his bubby’s lap, comfortable just watching his niece eat her dinner.

The Alpha stretched his left arm over Bucky’s shoulders, letting the Omega lean into him.

Glancing at his watch he realized his parents were now fifteen minutes late, which was extremely unusual.

His mother has never been late, let alone fifteen minutes late. The Alpha was starting to grow concerned, what if something happened. The roads were icy and snow kept falling, traffic was bad, people trying to get to relatives houses for the holiday, a lot of accidents occurred during Christmas time.

He leaned over to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “My parents are never this late, do you think somethings wrong?”

The Omega looked up, then around the diner in search of a clock, only just noticing how long they’d been here.

Bucky looked back to him, leaning into whisper back, “I’m not sure, maybe you should give them a call?” The Omega suggested.

He nodded, excusing himself from the table with a kiss to his beloveds lips before stepping outside.

He tried calling his mom first, if his dad was driving he wouldn’t answer.

But nothing, it rang and rang and rang, eventually going to voicemail.

So he tried his dads, but received the same thing.

He kept calling them, eventually leaving a voicemail for his mother.

“Hi, you’ve reached Sarah Rogers. I can’t come to the phone right now but please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” _Beep_  His mother’s kind voice spoke.

“Hey mom, I’m just trying to make sure you and Dad are okay, you aren’t answering your phones and you’re about twenty minutes late which is unusual for you. I just wanna make sure every things alright, you’re kind of worrying me... uhm, call me back.”

He breathe out, his worry really starting to set in.

Turning around he looked through the diner window, his eyes locking on Bucky’s who stared right back at him. The Omega raised a questioning eyebrow, but all he could do was shrug and shake his head in return, mouthing ‘voicemail’.

Bucky looked like he was gonna say something but the Alpha was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Looking down he was relieved to see his moms name and picture on the screen, he hit answer, bringing the phone to his ear with a smile on his face.

“Mom, hey. You had me worr-“ he was cut off by a gruff voice.

“Are you Sarah And Joseph Rogers’ son?”

Steve’s heart about froze in that moment, his mind running through a thousand scenarios.

“Y-yes.”

“This is officer Connolly, I’m sorry to tell you but your parents have been in car accident-“

Steve cut him off, “Are they okay?”

He needed to know.

“They’ve been taken to a hospital-“

“What hospital?!”

“Calm down and I’ll give you more information.”

After a wary three minutes the officer told Steve everything he knew about the situation, what hospital his parents currently were residing in, how long ago they’d been taken there, unfortunately he didn’t know much else.

Steve breathed in icy air for a moment, taking in the reality of the situation.

His parents were in a car accident.

He didn’t know how serious.

They could already be dead.

He didn’t know anything about there current condition.

He didn’t know anything at all.

When a car honked down the block it brought him back to the now.

And right now he needed to get his boyfriend and baby and go to the hospital to answer these unanswered questions.

He slid his phone back in his pocket, only just realizing how hard he was clenching it.

Turning on his heal he pushed open the diner door, walking over to there table.

“Buck we need to go, my parents were in a car accident and are at the hospital, I need to see them.” He spoke robotically, stating his needs to get to his destination faster.

Bucky’s eyes widened, but he nodded standing with Idalia and strapping the tired baby into her car seat.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Winifred asked, concern in her voice.

“Yeah kids, do you need us to do anything?” George asked, trying to sound comforting.

“No, you guys should stay here, make sure the kids eat, I’ll call you when I know something.” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s hand and leading him to the car.

Thank god for Bucky, even in such a stressful situation the Omega knew when to take action and not waste time.

Quickly Bucky strapped the car seat into the car, before coming up to Steve and grabbing his cheeks with both hands.

“Are you okay to drive?” The Omega asked, voice steady, not a waver to be found.

Steve nodded, “I’m good.”

“Okay.” Bucky whispered, kissing the Alpha quickly before taking the passenger seat.

(It’s good Steve was able to drive, seeing as Bucky only had his permit, not having a car to drive before.)

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Bucky held Steve’s hand the whole drive, even though the Alpha’s grip was painfully firm.

The Omega refused to let panic set in, he needed to be strong for Steve, and for Idalia, she at least needed one level headed parent at the moment.

For all they knew Steve’s parents were going to be fine, could have some broken bones maybe, but they could be fine.

He wouldn’t let any other scenario form in his mind. He needed to think positive, cause he was sure Steve was thinking of everything and anything that could or would go wrong.

When they entered the hospital Steve was quick to ask the desk about his parents.

He was told that they were in surgery, the prognosis of their injuries undetermined at the moment, and that a doctor would be out to talk to them when surgery was done.

  
So they waited, sitting in the hard uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room.

As time past Bucky remained seated, Idalia snuggled on his stomach in a fuzzy pink blanket, her small hand clenched in his shirt.

Steve moved around a lot, pacing for awhile, sitting down, pacing some more until finally coming to sit next to Bucky.

Steve slunk down in his chair enough that his head leaned against the Omega’s shoulder, hand clenched in Bucky’s right one, eyes locked on his baby doll.

It was 9:48 pm, and they’d been waiting almost three hours.

They were both tired, eyes drooping as they leaned on each other when a simple “Mr. Rogers?” Was called out.

Steve shot up, walking to the doctor, a dark skinned man with kind eyes and a clipboard in his hands.

Bucky got up slower, careful of the sleeping baby in his arms.

They both listened intently to what the man had to say.

“So your mother, Sarah, has a broken ankle, and a concussion. She’ll need lots of physical therapy for her ankle, but she’s gonna be just fine,” Bucky saw and heard Steve let out a relieved gasp. “Your father, he umm, well his hand got caught between the car door and the seat in the accident, we did everything we could but sadly we couldn’t save the hand. He lost a lot of blood so he’s probably gonna sleep for awhile, but he’s gonna be just fine.”

Jesus fuck, Sarah had a broken ankle and Joseph lost his fucking hand! Holy crap.

Steve shook the doctors hand, thanking the man before turning to Bucky.

He looked like he was gonna cry and Bucky wanted to do everything in his power to help his love.

“Hey, baby they’re okay. They are alive, and they’re gonna need help, but they’re okay. It’s alright.” Bucky whispered, his lips inches from Steve’s.

The Alpha just nodded, wrapping his long arms around his little family.

“Thank you for being strong.” The Alpha whispered in Bucky’s ear.

“No problem big guy.”

Steve just chuckled, a wet laugh escaping him. Bucky smiled, happy he could shine some light on the situation.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Christmas Day

Bucky never thought he’d be spending his Christmas in a hospital, but here he was.

Last night Steve was let in to see his parents, who were incredibly drugged up, but happy to see their son.

It was now Christmas morning, the little family of three had just arrived to the hospital, ready to great the poor patients.

They’d gone home last night, letting Idalia sleep in their bed, Steve wanted the two of them close, so they broke their ‘no baby in the bed’ rule.

After an early morning of getting the baby dressed and packed, getting themselves showered and dressed, they’d headed out of their apartment through the parking lot and to the car.

So much for their quite stay at home Christmas. Thank god Idalia was to young to remember this, he really didn’t want the hospital to be the memory she associated Christmas with.

Now they sat in the shared room (luckily Steve’s parents were rich enough to get a privet room, and that Sarah Rogers was bossy enough to yell anyone into submission) of Sarah and Joseph Rogers.

Joseph’s left hand was bandaged, sitting as a bulky nub atop the hospital covers. The older Alpha was propped up in the bed farthest from the door, happy to have his family here.

Sarah Rogers also sat propped up, her foot raised by pillows, and a smile adorning her face.

Bucky knew they must be hopped up on pain pills to be this happy in their current states.

“So I see this was the only way I was able to have my grandbaby on Christmas, hmm?” Sarah said, a smug little grin adorning her face.

Bucky tried to hide his annoyance, the women had just been in a car accident after all.

He must of not done a good enough job though. “Oh, I know I’ve been driving you insane,” Sarah said, looking at Bucky. “I’m sorry, it was not my intention to pester you. I just love my granddaughter so much.”

Bucky smiled, trying to not fuck this up. “It’s okay Sarah, don’t apologize.”

“Oh nonsense. I’m sorry, and you’ll accept my apology and that’s final.”

Bucky just chuckled and nodded. Honestly, no pleasing that women.

Steve was talking with his dad, the two laughing about something.

Bucky just took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs, cradling Idalia in his arms.

She was staring up at him with the beautiful baby blues, a smile breaking out on her face when he kissed her forehead.

Yeah, not the Christmas he planned, and not even that cheerful a one, but memorable none the less.

As long as his family was safe and happy, then he was good.

And no matter how often they disagree, it’s family and you have to suck it up.

At least he knows his baby girl is loved, that she’s safe in his arms right now, in the hospital on her first Christmas.

His boyfriend is okay, his in laws aren’t dead, his own family is okay, happy at home opening presents from Santa.

And right now, he’s happy with his life, it’s hard yeah, but god, when he looks into his baby dolls baby blues, everything seems okay.

Everything is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment (whenever I choose to write it) of this series will probably have a time skip, by probably a few years idk.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you want (comments bring me joy) :)

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will most likely be Christmas Eve and Christmas.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment some ideas you'd like to see for this little family in the future!


End file.
